1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing float, more particularly to a combination spring/slip float and still more particularly to a lighted center slide fishing float which can be used either as a slip float or a spring float.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of fishing floats are currently available for use in fishing. Some are so called slip floats in which the float is mounted to the fishing line in a manner which enables the line to slide or move relative to the float. A common slip float is a float having a fishing line opening extending from one end (the top) to the other (the bottom) to receive a fishing line along the axial center of the float. Others are so called spring floats in which the float is connected with the fishing line in a relatively fixed position. A common spring float includes a spring support portion with a line receiving slot near the lower end of the float. A coil spring surrounds the support portion to prevent the float from sliding relative to the fishing line.
Further, fishing floats exist which include luminescent members or other lighted means for night fishing. One such lighted float includes a two piece float having selectively connectable upper and lower portions. The upper portion includes a lighted tip carrying a lightable bulb. The upper portion also includes a battery receptacle in which an elongated lithium battery is mounted, in either a lighted operative position or an unlighted storage or inoperative position. In both cases, the lithium battery is mounted along the axial center line of the upper float portion. To change this float from a non-lighted to a lighted mode, the upper float portion is removed from the lower float portion and the battery is manually removed and reinserted in a reverse position into the cylindrical battery receptacle opening along the axial center of the upper float portion. This causes the contacts of the battery to light the bulb in the tip. When it is desired for the light to be turned off, the battery again is manually removed and reversed. Although such float functions as a lighted float for night fishing, it cannot be made to function as a center slide slip/spring float because of the existence of the bulb and the battery positioned along the axial center of the float.
Although a variety of such fishing floats currently exist, there is need for a combination slip/spring float and an improved lighted fishing float for nighttime fishing. The need also exists for a lighted fishing float which can be used both as a slip float and a spring float, and particularly a center slide float.